


Baby Steps

by peachiejunnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiejunnie/pseuds/peachiejunnie
Summary: Yes kids were in the plan but they didn't know at what point so now they have to prepare for two at once.Just a little story about how Wonwoo and Junhui figure out parenthood.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered work so I'm sorry it's a little messy to start out with. this is going to be a long note but pls read it just to better understand the universe. 
> 
> \- all sub genders can have birth whether male or female but omegas are the only ones that can have children that will present alpha, beta, or omega. 
> 
> \- all children will be labeled betas until 16 where they present or not 
> 
> -at 16 is when their own scents become prominent up until then it’s their parents scents mixed together with their own in the background
> 
> -if they do not present then they are beta 
> 
> -heats differ between each omega. male omegas will have a lot of discomfort for the span of their heat and female omegas have typical period symptoms and bleeding. 
> 
> -alphas go into ruts but most are very mild so at most they're just horny 
> 
> -during pregnancy a scent change can happen but not every time. pregnant omegas may also become overwhelmed by their own mates scents.
> 
> -pregnancy is the same in this au as in real life (or as close as to I could get it from research)
> 
> I will try to keep this fic rated at a general rating but I might change it as I get more into the story.

Waking up to your significant other vomiting into the toilet at five am was not how Wonwoo liked to wake up, though for the past week that’s how his mornings have started.They thought that it was the flu and it would be gone in the next couple of days but no flu medicine was helping the vomiting.After thirty minutes Junhui finally comes back to bed, hair disheveled and face slightly pale, not to mention his dark circles because of his lack of sleep. Wonwoo can see how tired and tense his mate was so he pushes out his scent of rain to soothe him.He can tell it works perfectly by the way that Junhui’s shoulders relax and he unconsciously moves closer to Wonwoo.

“Junnie baby, you’ve been throwing up for days now. Maybe we should visit the doctor’s? You look so tired. I want my baby to be able to sleep again.” Wonwoo says once Junhui’s head was laying on his chest. Jun hums, “yeah I probably should. I’ll make an appointment when we get up” after that he was asleep, Wonwoo not to long after him.

When Wonwoo wakes up Junhui isn’t in bed, though the smell of food being cooked tells Wonwoo where he is. He decides to get up and follow the smell and sure enough Junhui is cooking breakfast.Any regular day Junhui would make enough food for the both of them but along with his vomiting his appetite isn’t there.He has had more cravings than usual but Wonwoo just summed them up to Junhui wanting to try new foods.

After getting a cup of coffee and kissing Junhui on the cheek, Wonwoo sits down at the dining table. Junhui joins him not too long after, they have made it a routine since they moved in with each to eat breakfast then both share the work of cleaning up before leaving the house.

Once everything was clean then they both go to work. Wonwoo worked in an office where he was the manager of the marketing department, it was a stressful job sometimes but he loved what he did. Junhui was a preschool teacher, though stereotypical to his sub gender, he loves kids. He can’t imagine himself doing anything else.

Junhui’s classes go by successfully until he starts to feel nauseous in the middle of playing with some of the kids. He quickly found his co-teacher, Jeonghan, and told him he had to go to the bathroom real quick. As soon as he got to the toilet the remainder of his breakfast came back up. It didn’t last as long as this morning but it was still not the best few minutes.He has an idea of what was happening to him and he doesn’t know if he’s happy or worried, the best thing to do was to go to the doctor to exactly know. He pulls out his phone and calls his doctor.

When he got back it was time for lunch fortunately, since it was a beautiful August day they decided to let the children eat outside and once they’re done play on the playground. Not too soon after they get outside Jeonghan approaches Junhui, “so I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You ran to the bathroom pretty quickly” he asks with a worried expression.

Jun tries to put on a smile to lessen his worry, “Yeah! Everything’s okay! I just got a bit nauseous when playing with the kids that’s all”

Jeonghan looks a little more relived hearing that, “So you’re still vomiting? I thought you said your flu was gone?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“yeah t I don’t know I guess that wasn’t exactly what is was. I’m still puking every morning but not in the afternoons that was a first.” Junhui laughs. Jeonghan just hums, “I told you my mate was pregnant, right?”

Junhui is caught off guard with this question, “yeah you did. Why are you bringing it up out of the blue?”

“well everything you described sounds like the symptoms of morning sickness and I remember Joshua having it up until 12 weeks in.” Jeonghan stated. Of course this was what Junhui was thinking himself but to have someone else say that’s what they thought terrified him. All he can do is nod and wait till he was released from work. He tells Jeonghan about his appointment that he made.Jeonghan gives him a supportive smile before he goes off to gather the kid to go back inside.Junhui was able to put aside his worries to focus on his job for the rest of the day.

Finally it was three o’clock, the time that that the school day ends and the kids get picked up.It always made him happy to see a child talking animatedly to their parents. He placed his hand on his stomach unconsciously while thinking, “You’re thinking about how that could be you, right? Wonwoo and you will make great parents. I know it” Junhui gets startled by Jeonghan’s statement. After seeing how startled Junhui was he just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. The last parent was there soon enough allowing Jeonghan and Junhui to leave the school.

Unlike Jeonghan, Junhui isn’t going home right away. He would love to just drive straight home and jump into bed but he had an appointment to attend.The drive to the doctor’s wasn’t too far from the school but it was just enough to get Junhui to overthink.Since he didn’t have little kids to keep him distracted his conversation with Jeonghan at lunch came into his mind. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions of what was making him throw up every morning but pregnancy was a very big possibility. If that became true then would him and Wonwoo be prepared?There’s many things they have to do in order to have a child, like buying the necessary items, setting up a nursery, baby proofing the house, and also someone would need to stay home with the child. He doesn’t know if they both could handle parenthood well.

Soon he finds himself in the waiting room of his local doctor’s office. He has been coming to this doctor since Wonwoo and him moved to the area after graduating university so being in a familiar place puts his nerves at ease a bit. He hasn’t been waiting for long until he hears his name be called by a nurse.The nurse leads him to a room and tells him the doctor should in shortly.He looks around him to distract his mind. Five minutes was all it took for the doctor to come. Junhui hears a knock on the door and soon his doctor, Yanan, is greeting him. All the anxiety washes away from Junhui body as he greets him back.

“So what brings you in today? We’ve already had your yearly check up about two months ago.” Yanan pulls up Junhui’s file on the computer to make sure he was correct about that date. Junhui goes on to explain his symptoms that brought him in. Yanan tells him about the possibility that what he was describing could be pregnancy, he tells Junhui that he’ll send a nurse in to give him an ultrasound.

The nurse doesn’t take long for the ultrasound. Another couple of minutes and the nurse was telling him to lean back on the bed.He lifts up his shirt for the nurse to put on the gel. He hisses once it makes contact with his skin. _‘She didn’t warning me it was going to be cold’_ he thought. The nurse just giggles at his reaction and quietly apologizes, she starts to move the transducer around his stomach.Jun looks away from the screen because he was too nervous to see what the ultrasound will show. After a minute the nurse speaks up, “did you want to look, sir? I can show you what I’m seeing exactly, I think you’ll be pleased” slowly Junhui looks towards the screen. He can’t understand anything that was displayed on the screen but he could make out two little blobs. His eyes widen a bit and the nurse smiles kindly at him. His eyes start to become blurry with tears, “A-are those..? I’m…pregnant?”

“Yes sir, it appears that you’re about five to six weeks along with twins. congratulations!” The nurse congratulates him then asks if he would like a picture of the ultrasound which he agrees to, as proof that he wasn’t dreaming up this whole appointment. The nurse helps clean off the gel and leaves to print the photo. Junhui is allowed to leave once she comes back with the photo but he allows himself a couple of minutes to let the information sink into it brain. He was pregnant…with twins. Wonwoo and him were going to be parents. He rubbed his face in his hands. _‘Argh how am I going to tell Wonwoo??!!!?’_ Junhui thought.

The ride home didn’t register in Junhui’s mind, it was like he was driving on autopilot.His mind was too busy thinking about all the preparations that they’ll have to do now, not just for one baby but for two. Now that he knows they’ll need to get baby stuff and they’ll need to start looking for houses or apartments with more than one room, Junhui wanted nothing more than to nap, once he entered their apartment he went straight for the bedroom. He flopped on to Wonwoo’s side of the bed knowing that his scent lingered on his pillow. He took comfort in his mate’s scent and soon Junhui was asleep.

Wonwoo comes home to an oddly quiet house, usually Junhui would be watching one of his favorite c-dramas when Wonwoo got home and he would make sure to greet his mate but today there was no noise from the television.He checked the kitchen before making his way back to the bedroom, the door was open allowing him to see that is mate was sleeping while hugging his pillow.

He didn’t want to disturb Junhui so he walked out of the bedroom to order takeout for the both of them. Junhui usually cooks but with how he was feeling lately Wonwoo thought he would let him relax tonight. Wonwoo wanted Junhui to rest and regain his strength.It wasn’t too long after Wonwoo put in the take out order that Junhui came shuffling out of their bedroom.Wonwoo held out his arms for Junhui, which the omega happily fell into. He turned on a drama for both of them to watch. One scene had children in it so Junhui saw that moment as to ask a question, “Wonwoo, I know we’ve talked about this before but you still want kids, right? At some point?”

Junhui asked this so quietly that Wonwoo almost missed him talking but once the question registered in his mind he slowly looked at his mate, “Of course I do, Junnie, I’d love to have kids with you. I’d love to have so many little pups running around that look just like you, baby” Wonwoo ended his sentence with a kiss to Junhui’s hair, “What made you ask that out of the blue, my peach?’

“No reason, other than during pick up today it’s cute watching all the different conversations happening between parents and children,” Junhui couldn’t tell Wonwoo the real reason for asking just yet. It’s not because he was scared of his reaction but he just wants to tell him in a special way, “like children talk so animatedly, its so cute” Junhui giggles which makes his mate kiss him.

They both settle back down to continue the drama but Junhui couldn’t focus on the show, as he continued to think about how to tell Wonwoo the news.He decided he needs some help and who better to help than childhood best friends. He starts a group message with the two of them.

** _Soonie and Jihoonie_ **

** _Heeeey Jihoonie, Soonie~_ **

** _ I need your guys help with something. Are you both free to meet for lunch some time over the weekend???_ **

— **_sent by Junhui, 10.10_**


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui tells Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so glad people are enjoying this story and even though its only the second chapter I'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Pls enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> o(^∇^)o ♡
> 
> also there's a pun somewhere in the chapter so if someone catches it. no pun intended sorry.

After sending that text to Jihoon and Soonyoung, Junhui anxiously waited for their replies.Thankfully both agreed to meet him at a cafe that they found in university.Yes, they all still lived relatively close to their university town but none minded as they could still occasionally see each other even with busy lives.

Soonyoung was the first to arrive and greeted Junhui excitedly, “Junnie!! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!”

“Soonyoung, it’s only been a month or two since we saw each other” Junhui chuckles.It was always refreshing seeing Soonyoung, he was a ball of energy Junhui forgets he needs until he sees him.They chat a bit while waiting for Jihoon, the beta always being the one that is the last to arrive to anything.He claims it’s always a coincident but Junhui believes he does it on purpose.Finally Jihoon walks through the door and finds his two friends.

“Jihoonie!” Junhui exclaims, knowing Jihoon has a soft spot for him and he can get away with using his embarrassing nickname.Jihoon has always been a calm force in their friend group, being the only beta, his presence was much needed when Soonyoung or even Wonwoo got too stressed or out of control.

Jihoon flashes him a tiny smile before sitting down beside Soonyoung, “Hi, Junhui. Long time no see” They continue their small talk until a waiter comes and they put in their orders. They talk about work and everything else under the sun. Finally Jihoon asks, “so Junnie, why’d you message Soonyoung and I? There has to be something important if you didn’t turn to Wonwoo.”

Junhui worries his lip, “Actually, it’s a surprise for Wonwoo kinda that’s why I wanted to meet up” He watched his friends reactions before he continues, “I’m actually pregnant...and i just found out so i haven’t told Wonwoo about it yet. I want to plan a way to surprise him with the news but i don’t know how.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung were shocked to say the least, they always placed bets on Soonyoung having kids first but here they are hearing the reason of their best friend’s pregnancy. Soonyoung was the first to react, “Wait you’re having a child? You and Wonwoo are going to be parents? I can’t believe I wasn’t the first one to becomea parent. Oh my god that means I get to be an uncle. Score!”

Jihoon hasn’t said anything yet so Junhui nervously looks over at him. Once they make eye contact Jihoon smiles one of the biggest smiles that Junhui has seen on him in their many years of friendship “Ah congrats, Junnie, though don’t think it may be too early to say this but I’m not ever babysitting for you guys” Junhui just laughs at this. It’s no secret that Jihoon isn’t too fond of kids.

“Don’t worry, Jihoon, I promise we won’t let you have that responsibility” he remarks, “but seriously how should I tell Wonwoo?I don’t just want to say ‘oh hey by the way, I’m carrying your child’ that seems a little bit weird right? Or should I just say that? Or should I leave him daily notes alluding to it?” At this point Jihoon and Soonyoung let Junhui get his thoughts out before they respond with advice. 

“I think the notes thing isn’t a bad idea. Just ask to make his lunch for him one day and sneak it in so it can be a surprise for him at work!” Jihoon suggests, Soonyoung agreeing with him. It was one of the simplest ideas but because Junhui was overthink too much it was overlooked by him. “okay that works, I can’t believe I had to text you two just to agree on the simplest of ideas. Friends are truly your best resource sometimes” they all laugh after that. They have the main reason for Junhui reaching out solved by the time their food comes so they continue to talk over their meal.

Other than talking about Junhui’s pregnancy they catch up about their daily lives.The few months that Junhui hasn’t seen the two a lot has happened.Soonyoung was finally opening up his own dance studio after a few years of teaching private lessons at the local one and Jihoon was able to get a job at a big entertainment company in the city over as a producer.They were both achieving what they wanted since high school and Junhui was happy for them.It was a sign that all four of them were successfully living out their adult lives. It was nice sit and talk to them, Junhui missed when they weren’t adults dealing with work and other mundane things.

When Junhui starts on his way home he feels much more relieved about telling Wonwoo. He was stressing about it for no reason.He didn’t believe he needed to do something too outrageous for

Wonwoo know about his pregnancy but he did believe that Wonwoo needed to have a bit more shock.His alpha always had such a calm exterior to anything that happens to him, Junhui wants to see him be a little bit less composed.

Junhui spent the whole of one week making sure his note was perfect and he had a plan set in place.He usually doesn’t make Wonwoo lunch but sometimes when they had leftovers Junhui would pack them for him so he did just that.He purposely made an extra portion of Wonwoo’s favorite dinner to save for his lunch.He set the note on top and handed it off to Wonwoo while walking to the door.

Wonwoo was surprised to say the least when Junhui made his favorite dish for dinner and even more surprised when there was an extra serving for his lunch the next day.His mate rarely cooks extra.Wonwoo mostly eats whatever restaurant is near his office or whatever is in their lunch room for the day so it was great when he could enjoy Junhui’s cooking away from home.

Wonwoo was talking to Seungcheol and Joshua when he opened up the lunch bag Junhui packed him.He didn’t notice the note at first until Seungcheol pointed it out. Wonwoo was confused Junhui barely writes him notes, if anything Wonwoo would be the one in their relationship to write notes to the other.He takes the note from Seungcheol and slowly reads it,

** _I love you more and more_ **

** _I hope you could love me and two more _ ** **♡**

** _ \- Junhui_ **

Wonwoo read the note a couple more times to himself then he read it out loud to Seungcheol and Joshua, “What does ‘and two more’ mean?” He asks confused.He tries to recall times when Junhui could have mentioned anything that could mean two more. He remembers all of Junhui’s sickness for the past weeks that haven’t let up yet then he connects the dots. All the vomiting and tiredness make sense now, his Junnie is pregnant. _My Junnie is pregnant…we’re going to have a pup _He thought. He’s still confused on the ‘two more’ part but he’ll ask Junhui when he gets home.

He must of have started crying because he hears a snicker from across him, “Is _the_ Jeon Wonwoo crying?” Of course it was Seungcheol who said it. Wonwoo just wipes the tears running down his cheeks before responding, “of course I am, asshole, you would be too if Jihoon was pregnant or even told you he wanted children sometime soon” that just makes Seungcheol huff before proceeding to finish his lunch.

It doesn’t take long for Wonwoo to calm himself down enough to stop crying, now that his emotions were less fogged up, all he can feel is excitement.An odd excitement of the unknown, children were the next step in their plan and he didn’t expect for it to come this soon. He thought they’d, at least, have a house before children. Now they’d have to find a house or at least a bigger apartment.All these thoughts left Wonwoo giddy and happy for the rest of his work day.

Wonwoo was the first person of his department to clock out that day, usually his one of the last people but his need to see Junhui was strong today.It’s a great feat that he didn’t speed on the way home. He knew that Junhui gets home before him everyday but today seeing his car in the parking lot gave him the best feeling.

He parked his car as soon as he could then walked up to the apartment as quickly as humanly possible. When he opened the door the usual sound of c-dramas met his ears. A quick thought of small footsteps greeting him passed through his mind. He quickly closed the door and made his way to his mate, when he reached him he couldn’t contain himself. He basically threw himself at Junhui and kissed him with all the love he had in his body. When he almost ran out of air he pulled away, “I love you, Wen Junhui”was the first thing out of Wonwoo’s mouth. Junhui was stuck in shock from how his mate entered the room but he quickly burst into laughter because of his mates antics. Most assume Junhui as the goof but Wonwoo can really top him sometimes.

Finally Junhui recovers from his laughing fit, “I love you too, Jeon Wonwoo” for a second they just stare at each other, “so you understood my note?”

Wonwoo sits down on the couch pulling Junhui into his side, “yeah it took me a minute but i did” he kisses the top of Junhui’s head, “Junnie, you brat i cried at lunch because of your note. That was your plan right? Make me suffer all day until I could actually see you?”

Junhui looks up at him, “did it work?” From Wonwoo’s huff Junhui got his answer. Junhui allowed himself to snuggle more into his mate’s side before letting out a sigh, “I’m glad you know now, I was going to go crazy if I had to keep it to myself another day.”

“Baby, you could have just told me.This is such big news, you didn’t have to keep it to yourself at all. Though you said in your note two more? What does that mean?” Wonwoo relaxed back into the couch allowing Junhui to rest his head on his chest.

Junhui giggles at his mate’s question,“For a smart person, you’re dumb sometimes. I’m pregnant with twins.” Wonwoo’s mouth hangs open once Junhui shares that detail, “I’m also about 6 and half weeks a long if you wanted to know that as well”

“No wait back up, we’re having two?!?!” Wonwoo jumps up from the couch making Junhui glare at him a bit for losing his resting place. Wonwoo soon settles back down.

“Yeah I can’t believe you didn’t understand that from the note” Junhui rolled his eyes at his alpha.

“I was just happy to know that we were having one, okay.”

They fall into silence after that, both content in each others arms. An hour passes like until Junhui wiggles out of Wonwoo’s arms to start preparing dinner. The alpha watches him walk into the small kitchen.Their apartment is the perfect size for the two of them but now that they would need more space in the coming years and even just months looking for a house to settle into would be better in the long run. Wonwoo gets to help set the table for his mate, “We’re going to need more space”

Junhui is taken aback by Wonwoo’s comment for a few seconds until he sheepishly smiles, “Yeah I was thinking the same but we have a little time, we don’t need start looking too soon”

“Junnie, I want you to be comfortable when you’re further along, also we’ll need time to design the nursery before the pups come,” Wonwoo finishes setting the table and comes to back hug Junhui, “but whenever you want to start searching for apartments we can. It’s all up to you” he presses a kiss to the top of the omega’s head

Junhui whines, “don’t give me that kind of pressure,” He then sighs, “but you have a point the nursery needs to be done in time so let’s start searching in the next couple of weeks” he looks back at Wonwoo “if you can get some days off?”

“I have a few vacation days I can use”

“Great, then we’ll start house hunting soon”

Wonwoo watches Junhui cook as he rests his head on his shoulder. He should let Junhui cook in peace but he feels an urge to stay close to his mate right now. He rubs his nose over the scent gland of Junhui’s neck making the said man giggle.There he could smell the faint lavender that is his mates scent, though he could notice a slight change in it almost as if there was mint added to it . Wonwoo let out an exhale, he wanted to keep his omega in his arms all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt - peachiewonhui


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their forever home and also move in
> 
> nothing much to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers~! 
> 
> before reading I just want to apologize because of how short this chapter is but please enjoy it regardless. I was iffy on if we needed a house hunting chapter or not but I also thought it was important to not skip too much time. 
> 
> also I'll try sticking to a solid every other week uploading schedule and if I skip a week its because of uni!

In the coming weeks the couple were able to spend a couple of days house hunting.It was simple for them to narrow down their likes and dislikes, Wonwoo found he didn’t like modern looking houses so they ruled any new builds out of their search. Junhui wanted a house with a bigger yard and a better school district near by, the latter being something that they both wanted. With the thinking that this would be their forever home the couple began to nitpick any of the houses that they saw.

“please for the love god just pick out one already, the last one you saw had everything you guys want and it was in a good school district too!You’re making it harder on yourselves” Soonyoung told them when he visited one day. After Junhui told him the news he tried to check up on his friends every couple weeks.Wonwoo loved his friend but found his presence annoying when he’s around every other night.

“it didn’t have the right feel, Soonyoung” Junhui stated, “it didn’t scream ‘I’m it. I’m what you want to spend the rest of your life in’ you know?” Soonyoung flops back on to the couple’s couch.

A couple days after their dinner with Soonyoung, they have another couple open houses to visit. Each house was perfect in their own right but still nothing made the mates want to buy them.Finally they approached the last house, which was a beautiful light blue medium sized cottage style home, their realtor explained that it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Junhui could see that it had a decent sized front yard and was really well landscaped with pink roses buses around the front. They make their way through the house with their realtor guiding them. The couple was in ah with how wonderful the house was inside.It had everything that they had on their lists, a big kitchen, a huge backyard, the location was in the school district they wanted, and it was in their price range. With one look Junhui and Wonwoo knew this was it. This was the home that they wanted to raise their children in.

Once they’re leaving their realtors office Junhui blurts, “The last house was the one” He looks over at Wonwoo who was the one driving to see that he has a slight smirk on his face.

“Thank god, I was thinking the same thing. If you’re absolutely sure we’ll call the realtor first thing tomorrow” Wonwoo makes eye contact with Junhui once they stop at the light.Junhui couldn’t hold his excitement so he leaned over the center console and kissed Wonwoo quickly, “Im hella sure.”

Wonwoo makes a face at his mate’s word choice, “You need to stop hanging out with Soonyoung so much, he’s corrupting my baby.” Junhui giggles as he gets settled back into his seat. Junhui then interlocks Wonwoo and his hands over the center console.

The next day, they call as soon as they could to put in an offer on the house. Now it was a waiting game, they only hoped the home owner will accept their offer if not it was a deal of negotiations.They waited anxiously for their realtor to let them know some news, finally towards the ends of the day they heard something. The seller accepted their offer.Wonwoo and Junhui were over the moon happy, they were able to get the house they wanted. Now the next step was to get an inspection and appraisal before they close on the deal.

Wonwoo agreed to do both of those to safe Junhui the stress and missing another day at work.Junhui thanked him profusely, he has loved house hunting with his mate but all the small issues was not his favorite part so the more that Wonwoo could help in that aspect was greatly appreciated by him.

Both the inspection and appraisal went well and they were able to close the deal for the house within a couple weeks of putting in their offer. Once they were given the keys, it put everything into prospective for Junhui, “Wonwoo… we’re home owners now,” He let out in aw as tears started to fill his eyes.

“You’ve never been this sensitive, why cry now Junnie?” Wonwoo cupped his mates cheeks, “and yes we are, now a new chapter can begin for us” he started to pepper Junhui’s face with kisses which causes the man to laugh “Come on lets go inside and decide which rooms we’ll use for what, it’ll save us time for when we move in”

After that they decide to go back to their apartment to relax, they still had a few weeks before they had to move out of their apartment so they spent that time buying furniture for their house and deciding what color the nursery would be.

Three weeks past and move in day for Junhui and Wonwoo comes sooner than they expected, they have enlisted their friends to help them move their stuff.Soonyoung was the most eager to help solely for the purpose of bragging about being a helpful friend.Jihoon and Seungcheol also decided to help the two.They really didn’t have too much to move so they were able to get the task accomplished in no time.

When they have most of their kitchen items unpack, Junhui and Wonwoo decide to take a small break. They were laying on a rug that they brought from their apartment. Wonwoo decides to speak up, “did you ever figure out a color or theme for the nursery?” It’s not like Wonwoo wanted his mate to have the sole responsibility of deciding on the nursery but Junhui would not allow Wonwoo to put his input in when he asked.

“Yeah, I think I want to go with light gray walls with an assortment of animals and flowers decorating the room,” Junhui looked up at his mate, “I think it’ll be cute. I want to make a sunflower decal be a growth chart too.” Junhui rolls over on top of his mate, “What do you think?”

Wonwoo smiles softly up at Junhui, “it’s wonderful, even though you never let me help you decide,” he pouts cutely, “they’re my pups too, shouldn’t I get some say here?”

“You’re not the one that has to carry them for 9 months so no say~” Junhui teases Wonwoo. Which ends up with him flipping their positions, “ Jeon Wonwoo! Be careful!” Junhui giggles which soon makes Wonwoo join in.

Wonwoo pulls them both off the floor, “come on let’s get finished unpacking what we can” with that they start back unpacking the boxes that they have. It takes them a day and a half to finish to unpack their boxes.

It takes them a month to fully settle into their home.In the time span that it toke them to search for a home and move in, Junhui hit histwelve-week mark in his pregnancy, he has noticed that the morning sickness has subsided and he’s slowly starting to show.He schedules his first check up amongst the chaos of the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: peachiewonhui
> 
> come talk to me there! 
> 
> also feedback is appreciated!!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are finally here !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!! 
> 
> A long-awaited chapter (maybe) 
> 
> pls enjoy !!

Over the next few months between work and monthly checkups, Junhui spent his free time decorating the nursery. Even after everything was finished, he would just spend time in it admiring the space. Soon the cribs would be filled with little bundles of life and Junhi couldn’t be happier to have this tiny safe spot to be done and waiting. 

Junhui was already five months along from the information that he has read and his doctor told him he should start to feel some movements from the fetus. Even though he was prepared for some kicks, it still caught him off guard when he was reading one evening. The first kick he ignored because he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it but soon a second kick came, this is when he closed his book and called Wonwoo over. 

The alpha was quick to join his mate on the couch, they didn’t exchange a lot of words between themselves. Junhui took his hand and placed it over the space the pup was moving the most. From the way that the most movement was coming from the same area, Junhui guesses that they’ll have their hands full. Junhui shared his thought with his mate, “I think we’ll have a lot to handle with this one. The other one doesn’t seem like he’s too troublesome yet” 

Wonwoo just chuckled at his comment, “Maybe, time will only tell...they might just be trouble in a different way from their sibling” he kisses Junhui’s cheek then curls up beside his mate. Junhui takes the opportunity to run his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair which makes the alpha hum in content, “Should we start thinking of names, Junnie?”

“I haven’t put much thought into it yet but we probably should” Junhui responds. They spend the rest of the evening researching and talking about different names. The couple requested to not reveal the genders so they don’t limit their searches. 

— 

Junhui’s due date was expected to be the twelfth of April but it was his surprise when he went into labor a few days early. He was sitting in bed when he felt his water break, it took him a few minutes to register what had happened and he immediately called Jihoon since his mate was at work. The couple agreed to contact the beta if something were to happen while Wonwoo was away. 

Jihoon didn’t take long to arrive at the house and they were soon on the way to the hospital. The beta contacted Wonwoo in the car. Even through text Jihoon could feel how stressed the alpha was to find out his mate went into labor. The beta assured him that Junhui was doing fine.

Once they arrived at the hospital the staff were quick to get Junhui into a room. Jihoon decided to hang back in the waiting room to wait for Wonwoo, it didn’t take a lot of waiting for the alpha to run through the entrance. 

“Better late than never” Jihoon greeted. The beta’s attempt to diffuse the tense worked because Wonwoo let out a chuckle as he approached him

“Do you know what room he’s in?”

“Room 1317” 

The alpha made his way down the hall. As soon as he got to the room he took a moment to calm down so he doesn’t overwhelm his mate with his scent. He opened the door and he was hit with the scent of lavender soured with stress, Wonwoo was graded that he took a minute to calm himself.

Once Junhui caught sight of Wonwoo, his scent immediately grew sweeter. He was happy that his mate finally made it to the hospital.   
“Woo” he whined, Wonwoo quickly embraced his mate. The alpha comforted him whenever a contraction would hit. Wonwoo convinced Junhui to get up and walk around to distract him from the pain. Occasionally the nurses would come to check on Junhui’s progress, after the third hourly check-up they deemed that it was time for Junhui to start delivering. 

The couple agreed that Wonwoo would be in the waiting room when Junhui is delivering the twins because the alpha would be overprotective of his omega. Once the nurses came to prepare Junhui that is when Wonwoo, reluctantly, left the room. He was shocked to see a few of their close friends in the waiting room. He saw that in addition to Jihoon, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were there. He sits down between Soonyoung and Jihoon and waits anxiously. 

An hour and a half have passed, the doctor comes out to get Wonwoo and tell him how everything went. The alpha is informed that for now only he can come back to the room but they can open up visitor hours when they feel ready. For the second time that day, Wonwoo finds himself walking down the hallway towards room 1317. He finds Junhui nodding off when he enters though he stirs awake when he hears footsteps. Wonwoo then sees two cribs beside the bed, he peers in only to be hit with a whole new surge of fondness.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and holds Junhui’s hand, “How are you feeling?”

“I could be better if I’m being honest,” before he could finish his sentence one of the babies began to cry, Junhui giggled, “that's Mr. Trouble if you want can to hold him, he’s probably just missing my scent. He also needs to get used to yours” 

Carefully, Wonwoo lifted the little bundle from the crib. Wonwoo could see a little tuft of brown hair poking out of the small cap. The alpha couldn’t take his off of the pup in his arms, he was so amazed at how small and fragile it seemed. It wasn’t till Junhui spoke did he look up, “that's the older one, no surprise that he’s been the more active one” The omega was relaxed against the pillows smiling softly at the scene in front of him. 

Finally, the pup was starting to calm back down in Wonwoo’s arms. Once it was sleeping soundly he placed the pup back in the crib. Junhui was trying his best to stay awake, “Junhui, babe, please sleep. You need it after everything,” He kisses his forehead then moves away from him. 

While Junhui is sleeping, Wonwoo lets their friends that his mate was going to rest for a bit and that they could come back to the room once he was awake. Junhui has never been a nap person so he didn’t rest for too long, even though the nurses and Wonwoo urged him to. All he wanted to do was hold his pups and rest later, his pups were his only thoughts. When he woke up a nurse was showing Wonwoo how to make a bottle correctly for the smallest pup. The older pup was still in his crib fussing waiting for his bottle. 

The nurse noticed that Junhui was awake and was soon placing the oldest in his arms and giving him a bottle. She left the room once both parents were settled before she left completely they asked her to let their friends know that they are allowed to come back and visit. The couple feeds their pups in silence save for the quiet sounds from the babies themselves. Their visitors enter the room when they finished the bottles. 

All their friends were excited to meet the twins, Soonyoung was the most excited as he was the first to ask to hold one of them. Junhui was happy to allow him too, he handed over the pup that was sleeping in his arms once he explained how he should hold him. Seungcheol was the next to ask, and after the omega sent a quick glare towards his mate, Wonwoo slowly settled one in his friend’s arms. 

Jihoon, who had been silent since entering the room, spoke up, “So have you guys decided on names yet?” The parents shared a glance, they spent the last few months talking and choosing names so they had a few options. 

Junhui spoke before his mate, “The one that Soonyoung is holding is Mingyu, the firstborn, and the one that is in Seungcheol’s arms is Myungho, the second born” Almost as if he recognized his name already Mingyu started squirming in Soonyoung’s arms. He gave him back to Junhui to calm the pup. 

“We also going to have Chinese names for them but we thought that since we mostly communicate in Korean it’d just be easier to use their Korean names.” Wonwoo clarified. 

“Well welcome little Mingyu and Myungho to the Wen-Jeon family!” Soonyoung laughed. 

Their friends leave after an hour of visiting to let the family have more time to themselves. The pups had fallen back asleep once they were placed in the cribs. The couple was quietly talking amongst themselves. After a break in the conversation Junhui whispers, “Hey, Woo, we’re parents”

Wonwoo smiles like a dope before he whispered back, “Yeah…yeah we are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dun dun dun by everglow*
> 
> I thought I'd write more chapters for this story cuz I have a whole world with this au but I kinda lost motivation to write for a while so I'm sorry to disappoint I just thought I'd give an end. I might do an epilogue if I have the creativity!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! comments are appreciated and so is constructive criticism. 


End file.
